


We'll be walking through leaves, when summer's gone

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Becky's hair never goes out of season.Title from "When Summer's Gone" by Blue.Written for Puzzle Prompts - October prompt of "Autumn"





	We'll be walking through leaves, when summer's gone

Becky skips, like the brightness of her hair actually creates the energy of 100 suns, and Charlotte hangs back watching Becky chase her pug through the woods.

As a leave tumbles down in front of her, Charlotte notices it’s colour. She notices Becky’s hair perfectly matches the colour of the leave, and begins to wonder. . . 

Becky’s hair never goes out of season. In winter it’s like a roaring fire, in spring it matches the colours of flower and butterflies, and in the summer, it’s the sun. 

Charlotte sighs, as she realises it’s Becky herself that never goes out of season.


End file.
